What I'm Thankful For
by ForeverLiason
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason have a very eventful Thanksgiving with the family.One-Shot.Information on continuation on profile.


**A/N: Here's a little Thanksgiving special. I know I'm a few days late, but the idea just got stuck in my head. Some characters aren't exactly in character. It takes place in the future so listed the ages of the children to prevent confusion. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

Elizabeth Morgan felt her husband stiffen beside her as they approached the front door. "Jason, Monica promised that she would keep Edward and Tracy in line, so we have nothing to worry about. Lets just go in and enjoy watching our children have a good time." She said as she leaned down to pick up their two year old son, Joseph Alan.

"Daddy, can we go to the park." three year old Jake asked from his fathers arms.

"No, we're going to eat turkey with Spinelli, grandma Audrey, Aunt Lulu, Grandpa Luke, and the Quartermaines," said six year old Cameron.

"Where's Spinelli?"

"He's already here with Aunt Lulu."

"That's right, now lets go in before they send out a search party." Elizabeth said knocking on the door.

"finally," Alice said, yanking open the door, "We had to physically refrain Mr. Luke from looking for you himself."

Ever since Lucky had gotten injured while on a stake-out and entered a coma, he has become closer and very protective of Elizabeth and her family. He took on the role of father in Elizabeth's life.

"Elizabeth, what took you guys so long." Luke started in as soon as they entered the room.

"Little Missy Here," she said, rubbing her eight month pregnant belly, "decided I was time kick mommy and make it where she was unable to move."

"Well, why didn't Mr. Night in Shining Leather here carry you or something."

Jason tugged on his ear looking innocent, "She told me that if I touched her I'd lose my hands"

"No, I said if you touched me you might as well give up on your job because I would painfully remove them."

"And that's better," Luke asked.

"Luke, leave the poor girl alone. They haven't even taken off their coats yet," said Edward coming up behind Luke.

* * *

An hour later everyone sat at the table telling what they are thankful for.

"I am thankful for all the love that all of you have surrounded my family with," Elizabeth said when it was her turn, "Even if you guys show it weird, unconventional ways. I am also thankful for the ability to finally get through Jason's thick skull and convince him we're worth a try." she smiled and grabbed Jason's hand. "I'm also thankful for my family, which includes Spinelli who can make me laugh and smile no matter what's going on. Which has saved me from killing Jason many times due to his stubbornness"

"Why thank you Fair Elizabeth."

"Uh-oh" Elizabeth said as she gripped her stomach.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Everyone asked getting up and coming around the table.

"I th… I think my water just broke."

That sent everyone into action as they grabbed coats and got the little kids ready.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked picking her up and heading toward the door, ignoring everybody else.

"I'm fine and you really don't have to carry me."

"I want to." He said as he stopped Monica. "Do you…"

"I got the boys," she interrupted.

* * *

It was five and a half hours later, with the waiting room filled up, that Spinelli came out to deliver the news.

"It's a girl." he said with a big smile, "Her name is Emily Nicole Morgan."

"When can we see her," Edward asked.

"Now if you want, but you have to keep the noise level down." Dr. Lee said coming up beside Spinelli.

* * *

Everyone crowded in the doorway to catch a glimpse at the new addition to the Morgan family. Elizabeth lay in the bed holding baby Emily with Jason sitting on one side holding Joe Joe(Joseph). Cam and Jake were sitting on the other side with Spinelli standing behind them.

"Do you have the camera?" Audrey whispered to Monica.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I decided to leave this as a one-shot and some time in the future I plan on writing a prequel, so if anyone has ideas please review.**


End file.
